


Anniversaire

by The Librarina (tears_of_nienna)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, birthday shenanigans, unbridled sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/The%20Librarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire doesn't feel like celebrating his birthday while Enjolras is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent birthday fic because I can.

"I mean it, guys," Grantaire had said, over and over again. "I don't want anything. No cake, no party--no fuss, okay? _Promise_ me."

And they had all promised. Jehan had sulked, and Courfeyrac had visibly plotted a way around the birthday moratorium, but in the end Grantaire had managed to convince them that this was really what he wanted.

He was fairly certain that Enjolras' semester abroad was, without exaggeration, the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't begrudge Enjolras the opportunity, but being four thousand miles away from him had been an all-around miserable experience. That Grantaire's birthday happened right in the middle of the semester was just adding insult to injury, and he wanted no part of it.

Oh, they managed to Skype almost every day, and that was _something_ at least, but it wasn't much of a substitute for having Enjolras warm and real and in reach. For one thing, he was fairly sure his left arm was now noticeably more muscular than his right, and his sketches of Enjolras were starting to look vaguely pixelated.

So when he walked into the café on his birthday and found everyone already assembled there--with the expected exception, of course--he was not exactly thrilled. He didn't want to have to pretend to be happy, not tonight, but he would. For their sake, at least, he would pretend.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's all this?" he asked.

Courfeyrac stepped forward. Grantaire wouldn't have expected anyone else to be the mastermind. "Look, we know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, but we pooled our resources and...we think you'll like your present."

He stepped to one side, and it was like a signal. They _all_ moved, parting like a ragged Red Sea, and Enjolras stepped into the room.

Grantaire abruptly forgot how to breathe. He felt like he was rooted to the floor, his mind reeling with the sheer _impossibility_ of it. Enjolras was supposed to be half a dozen time-zones away, but here he was. His clothes were wrinkled, like he'd just stepped off the plane, like he'd been in such a hurry he couldn't be bothered to stop for something as trivial as a change of clothes.

He looked beautiful.

And then he _smiled_. "Happy birthday."

Grantaire drew in a deep breath and launched himself at Enjolras. Enjolras met him halfway, his arms wrapping tight around Grantaire, and the room went ever-so-slightly blurry, just for a minute.

He wanted to kiss Enjolras more than he'd wanted anything in his life. Actually, kissing was just the start of a very long list of things he wanted to do to Enjolras, but for the moment he could only hold on, his head on Enjolras' shoulder and his fingers buried in Enjolras' hair.

Finally he regained enough composure to pull back--though he still wasn't willing to let go entirely. He caught hold of Enjolras' hands and tried to find his voice.

"How long do you have?" he asked.

"I'm out on the red-eye tomorrow night."

"Oh my god, you're going to be jet-lagged for a _week_ ," Grantaire murmured.

"Worth it. The look on your face..."

Grantaire was abruptly reminded that they had an audience. He turned to look back at the others. "I-- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say _anything_ ," Jehan said. "That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

"Could have been more romantic," Bahorel countered. "There wasn't even a kiss."

Grantaire turned back to Enjolras, one eyebrow raised. Enjolras shrugged, and then he closed the last little distance between them and kissed him.

It had been eight weeks, three days, and fuck-odd hours since the last time they'd kissed. It was better than Grantaire remembered.

They kept it civil-- _barely_ \--because they had an audience and they were, technically, in a public place. The flash of someone's cell-phone camera was enough to make them draw back. "Delete it," Enjolras said, without looking away from Grantaire.

"Aw--" Courfeyrac started.

"Send it to me first, though," he added.

Grantaire nodded. "And me."

"But then delete it."

" _Fine_."

Enjolras smiled again. Grantaire was torn between wanting to look at him forever and wanting to drag him in for another kiss.

"I got you something, too, you know." Enjolras pressed a hotel key-card into Grantaire's hands.

"What's this for?"

"We're going to order room service, and then we're going to lock ourselves in until my flight starts boarding."

"Oh."

Enjolras leaned in again, his lips brushing Grantaire's ear. "After all, isn't the best part of your birthday unwrapping your presents?"


End file.
